


My favourite burglar

by SantaMalgastadora



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, jumpscares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaMalgastadora/pseuds/SantaMalgastadora
Summary: It's the middle of the night. Julian can't sleep, so he returns to the shop in search for answers. What he doesn't know is that the Apprentice can't sleep either and that she's right next to the window he tries to open from outside.Inspired by Julian at the shop in Heart Hunter, where he claims he's not breaking in (of course he is).





	My favourite burglar

I was in the shop, alone, bored and uneasy. It was already after midnight. The house was quiet, the streets empty, the sky dark. But I couldn't sleep. My thoughts were wild and quick. My skin was tingling, my body charged with restless energy, craving for a release. After a few hours of tossing and turning, and two half-hearted and obviously failed attempts to get off, I jumped out of the cold bed and padded barefoot downstairs, huffing with frustration. I entered the storage room - a tiny, cluttered space squeezed between the proper shop and the wall. In the darkness dispersed only by the pale glow of the moon, I squatted and rummaged through a holey chest loaded with old, dusty books.

"I know you're somewhere here," I murmured to myself. I was looking for a small, innocently looking book Asra claimed he found abandoned in the palace garden during one of the Masquerades. But I knew he took it from the library and never gave back. Luckily for me. Its... frivolous content might help me come and fall asleep already.

"Fuck," I cursed under my breath. I couldn't find it.

"Fuck…"

I froze and held my breath. It wasn't me. I looked around, listening out and struggling to see through the heavy darkness. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a faint rustle. It came from the window. I moved there through the boxes and chests, soundlessly, and peeked outside. My eyes went wide and I bit my lip not to laugh, as a wave of shock, outrage and amusement rushed through me. I shook my head in disbelief. I peeked again to make sure. But yes. I knew this messy head. I didn't need light to know it's ginger.

Trying not to smirk too much, I pushed an empty box under the window, knelt on it and opened the window in one, swift move.

Julian jumped and dropped his tools. "Holly fuck bloody hell and all the saints god fucking damn it! You scared the shit out of me!" he yelled at me.

I cocked my head to the side with an innocent look on my face. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you trying to break in through this window? So, so sorry. Let me just get down from this box and I'll leave you to it. And I promise I'll be very surprised when you already get in, okay? Oh! Shall I leave the box here or…?" 

Julian stared at me as if I were crazy, his chest still heaving from the start I gave him. "What? No. No, no, no. I'm, uh, I'll just go, alright? Sorry, I didn’t want to… I mean…" 

I frowned. "You didn't want to what? Break in?"

"No, I did. No, wait! I mean I did… I didn’t… I just… I thought you were asleep," he finished lamely. 

I gave him a deadpan look. "Do you want me to go upstairs and pretend I am?"

"No! Why would I?" 

I shrugged. "I don't know, I guess, maybe you're into it." I bit my lip again. Even in the dark, I could see blush blooming on his face.

His eye darted frantically between mine and my lips as he protested. "No! Why would you… No. I'm not some pervert. I'm just… I'm just…" 

"A burglar," I helped. 

"Yes. What? No! I mean yeah but..."

"You'll figure it out inside," I said and slid on the floor. 

Julian kept staring at me. "Excuse me?" 

"Come inside. Before someone hears you." I turned and left the storage. A few moments later, when I already thought he ran away, I heard him climb through the window, step on the box and on the floor. He followed me out, and I shut the window and door behind him with an effortless swish of my magic, making him jump and curse again. 

"Please! Could you stop?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"It's just a reminder for you not to try anything funny with me."

"Alright. I got it. Just… don’t, please?" 

"Sure."

He took a deep breath, and I could see the line of his shoulders relax slightly. I remembered how I patted him down last time he broke in. Not that I wanted to touch him then - I just couldn't miss the chance to wipe this smug smirk off of his pretty face. But now, when I was thinking about how cool and smooth his skin was under my palms, how his breathing sped up and that lovely blush crept up his neck and face as I touched his chest and back. Oh, I was way too turned on to think about this right now and so, my mind set on him and on how to get him to bed. I sighed lightly as my eyes roamed over his tall, dark form, almost on their own.

I was looking for a book but found something so much better. 

He cleared his throat. "May I ask why are we standing in the dark?"

"Why, something you want to see?"

He snickered softly. "Well, I would lie if I said you're not a pretty view."

I could hear the smirk in his voice. I smiled. "Alright. Come upstairs," I said and started to walk up.

Julian didn’t move. "Why?" he asked cautiously.

I thought for a second, then looked at him over my shoulder. "Why not?"

When I reached the top, I heard his footsteps on the stairs. I waited at the entrance to the bedroom and held the curtain for him. But he stopped and cleared his throat again. 

"Are you sure? It’s, um… It’s your bedroom. Isn't it?"

"So what?" 

He let out a string of syllables that didn't make any sense as if he wanted to say a few things at the same time before I interrupted him.

"Come on in. I don't bite." 

I walked inside, the curtain fell to its place after me. I closed my eyes and with a long, slow exhale, I lit the candles placed all over the room, bathing it in a soft, amber glow.

Julian hesitated a moment longer but eventually, he slipped inside. He looked around as if he expected to find something horrible in here, and sighed when he didn't. But then, his eye stopped on me, and his face turned red. He stared at the wall. "A-are you really sure that I'm supposed to be here?"

I looked down at myself. I was wearing just one of Asra's shirts. It was plain, linen, with deep, narrow neckline. On me, it was knee-length. And I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I had nothing else on.

Alright, I guess it might not be an appropriate outfit to have guests. But I shrugged and looked up at him. "Why?" 

"Because you're… Maybe… I, I'll just leave, okay?" He moved anxiously towards the curtain. "It was so kind of you to let me in but-"

"I can't sleep, Julian," I whined. He stopped with one hand on the curtain. "I can't and I'm losing my mind." 

He turned back to me with a small, sad smile, but looked anywhere but at me. "I know too well how it is. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Could you stay with me for a while longer? Please?" 

He nodded and stepped away from the curtain. "With pleasure. A lonely, sleepless night is a torture. But it's so much easier to survive in good company." 

"Is this why you keep wandering at night, breaking into other people's houses? For company?" 

Julian smiled and snorted. "Maybe. Is this why you let me in?"

"Yes," I answered simply. 

He peeked at me. He crossed and uncrossed his arms. "I'm wondering why someone like you can't sleep."

"Like me?"

"You're young and beautiful, [name]. And brave, and strong. Asra takes care of you. The Countess trusts you. You've got all the right friends in the right places, their love and support. So why can't you sleep? What may be bothering you? Are you too tossing and turning for hours? Thinking over and over again about every mistake you've ever made? All the people you've hurt? All the people who've hurt you?"

"No, I'm just horny."

Julian coughed. I watched him with light amusement. 

"Oh my." He laughed. "I didn’t expect that. Interesting. What a house I chose to break in tonight, huh." 

"Are there more houses you tend to break in?" 

Julian laughed again and ran his fingers through his hair. "No, not really. Why?"

I took a step towards him. "I could get jealous. You're my favourite burglar."

He raised his eyebrows and put a hand on his chest. "Me? Favourite? Oh, you're too kind. I'm flattered. But does it mean there are more burglars you like?"

I smiled mysteriously and ignored his question. "You're nervous." 

"Me?" he snickered and moved as if he didn’t know what to do with himself. "No, I'm not." 

"No need to lie," I assured him gently and moved away from him. I strolled to the bed. "Why are you nervous, Julian, my favourite burglar?" I sat down on the bed, propping myself on the pillows and crossing my legs.

He looked at me, unsure but visibly… interested. "I don't know what you want from me," he answered at last.

I decided on a half of the truth for now. "Your company." 

"Alright," he said carefully. "I can give you that." 

I reached out to him. "Sit with me?"

He hesitated but shook off his coat and came up to the bed. He perched on the edge, not really facing me. I let him be. We sat in silence for a moment. 

"I'm curious about your gloves," I said eventually. 

He looked at his hands. "What about them?" 

"Why do you always wear them? It’s not that cold outside." 

He smiled sadly. "They're for hiding something, not keeping me warm." 

"What? A scar?"

"Something worse." 

"I'm not afraid of scars or worse." I sat up and outstretched my hand to him. "May I?"

I saw fear in his eye. "It's not a good idea."

"Please. How bad can it be? Besides, how do you want to touch me if you don’t take them off?"

His eye went wide and he turned red at the sight of me winking. "You're… very bold, my dear [name]," he said slowly. "I keep forgetting about that." 

"Is it bad?"

He smiled wickedly, composing himself. "Not at all."

"So, don’t you want to feel me?"

He hummed and his gaze wandered down my body. He gave me a sultry look. "You've no idea what I'd want to do to you."

This time, I felt myself blush. The heat between my legs rekindled and my skin tingled all over again. But I took a deep breath and moved closer to him. "Then, getting rid of the gloves seems like a good start, don’t you think?" 

He didn't answer, he just nodded shortly. He froze when I finally touched his glove and started to remove it finger by finger. I put it away and examined his hand. It was large, pale, with long, slender fingers. Mine looked so small compared to his. I stroked the smooth, warm skin. I traced my fingers along the blue veins on the top and the lines on the inside. I could hear Julian breathe slowly and unnaturally deeply. I looked up at him. He was observing me closely. His eye darkened.

"This hand seems fine to me," I said. 

After a second, reluctantly, he gave me his other hand. I removed the glove and saw the black, fine lines of the murderer’s mark. I brushed my thumb over it. Julian's breath hitched. 

"Did you really do it?" I asked quietly. 

He frowned miserably and hunched as if under a great load on his shoulders. His hair covered his face. But he looked at me when he answered. 

"I don't know." 

I looked at him. I looked _ into _ him. Into his pale face and red-rimmed eye. Into his anxiously flickering aura. And I nodded. I kept stroking his hand until he relaxed a bit. I could feel his quick pulse under the soft, smooth skin of his wrist. "You've got beautiful hands," I noticed. 

He snorted but smiled. He shook his head. "[name]. What do you really want from me?" 

There was so much hope in his voice, but also bitter doubt and resignation. He didn't even hide it or pretend he didn't care. He cared too much - so much he couldn’t sleep. And there must be so much love inside him, and nobody around to take it, I thought to myself. It was so sad that I smiled and squeezed his hand in mine. I knew how it felt like - to have this fire contained inside you, with nowhere to move, burning you down. "I want your help."

"Help?"

"Help me calm down and sleep."

He grimaced bitterly. "I'm afraid I'm not good at neither of these. I'm not a good helper in general."

"Are you a good kisser at least?"

He laughed nervously and blushed brighter. "You're incredible."

"Are you?" I insisted. 

He peeked at my lips before he fixed his eye on our joined hands. "I- I don't know. Maybe. I don't know. How could I know?" 

I moved closer to him. My knees touched his thigh. "May I assess that?"

He smiled nervously and bit his lip but looked up at me. "Yes."

I leaned in, he didn't move. But the moment my lips brushed his, he opened his mouth just slightly and gently captured my upper lip between his. My head spun. I thought they would be chapped but they were soft and warm. He tilted his head and we kissed a little bit deeper. My hands itched to touch him, anywhere - his face, hair or neck or shoulder, just anywhere. But I kept them where they were. I didn't want to scare him off.

To my delight, he relaxed. Our kiss slowly grew bolder. He pressed a bit harder on me, he kissed me quicker. He sighed softly, giving me goosebumps. He teased the inner verge of my lip with the tip of his tongue, and I gasped, and my blood boiled. I wanted more.

He moved an inch away and looked at me with his half-lidded eye. "Good?" 

I already forgot what was the question but it wasn't _ good _. "Amazing," I breathed and this time, he met me halfway.

As if tugged to him by some invisible force, I climbed on his lap and took his face in my hands. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing me closer. This kiss was hot, passionate. It made me dizzy with lust, made my neglected needs roar under my skin. My hands were restless, my groin ached and I could feel wetness gather between the lips of my sex. Oh, I wanted more. I wanted this so bad. I wanted Julian. All of him.

I moved my hands to his chest, to the buttons of his jacket and made a desperate, questioning sound. He hummed in agreement, and I undid them with speed and agility that surprised me. I pushed it off of his shoulders, and he ripped it off if his arms and tossed it on the floor. He pulled his shirt over his head, and I did the same with mine. He gave my body a quick, hungry look, and I had as little time to see his beautiful, lean torso, before he pulled me for another kiss. I moaned when our chests touched. His skin wasn't cool anymore. It was hot and taut, and I couldn't stop touching it, feeling the hard muscles underneath it. And he was touching me, too, and every move of his hands sent sweet shivers down my spine. He cupped my cheek with this large hand of his, with the one he's so ashamed of, and it felt wonderful. He stroked my sides and groped the firm flesh of my thighs and butt, humming and sighing with delight into my mouth. 

He was perfect. I wanted him. 

My hand almost on its own pressed between our bodies and felt his cock through his trousers. He jerked in surprise and moaned, and pulled my hips closer. I stroked him harder and smiled into the kiss. He was stone-hard and so wonderfully thick. I wanted him right now. 

"Please," I breathed and bit his lip.

Julian groaned and his hands clenched into fists on my body. "Let me just…" he mumbled. Without stopping the kiss, he reached behind me and struggled to take his boots off. I moved to his neck and ear and lavished them with wet kisses and licks, and teasing bites. He gasped and hummed, only arousing me more. When the boots were off, I undid his trousers and slid it down his hips. I had to move off of him to let him remove them but the moment they landed on the floor with the rest of his clothes, I pushed him on the pillows and straddled him. I couldn't wait any longer. I reached behind, gripped his cock, position the round, fat head against my leaking entrance and took it in one clear move. I cried out, and Julian screamed, too, and arched his back beneath me. At once, I started to ride him, quickly, deeply, relishing the burn and forced stretch. Our moans and panting filled the room. Julian braced his legs against the mattress and met my every move. His hands roamed over my body, groping my bouncing breasts, stroking my sides and hips.

"You're divine," he panted, looking at me with awe as I impaled myself on his cock again and again. 

I moaned and clenched around him. I was close, I could feel it - the tension building in my clit, the heat in my groin. Just a little more, just a little more...

But the time passed and I wasn't coming. I was close, so very, very close. It was so good, so overwhelmingly good, and I needed just a little, tiny bit more but I couldn't get it, couldn't find it. I was burning, aching, longing for a release but it wouldn't come. A whimper escaped my lips. I couldn't take it anymore. 

Suddenly, I realised that Julian's grip on my waist tightened. I stopped moving and opened my eyes. I didn't know when I squeezed them shut… I looked at him. He was flushed, panting, but there was concern in his eye. A wave of shame washed over me, making me want to run away and hide.

Julian must had sensed that. "Wait, wait," he whispered and touched my face. "Easy. There's no rush. Slowly."

I nodded sadly but didn't move. I felt so frustrated I could cry.

Julian frowned and sat up. "Lie down beside me, could you?" 

I nodded again and slipped off of him. I hid my face in the pillow. "I'm sorry," I mumbled. 

His arms were around me at once. "Hush. You've got nothing to apologise for." He peppered my face and neck with soft kisses. "No need to rush. We have time. Do you want to continue?" 

I hesitated. I didn't expect him to be so gentle. I nodded and felt him smile against my neck. His hand stroked me down my back and up my side. I sighed, relaxing a bit.

"Let me help you, then. Like you wanted me to. Let's start over. Slowly. Let me take care of you," he whispered between kisses along my throat and jaw.

I gasped when he nibbled on my ear. "Yes. Please." 

"With pleasure." 

He kissed me. Slowly but still with passion and desire. He cupped the side of my neck and stroked my cheek with his thumb, and I just melted in his arms. I let myself touch him again, down his chest, down the line of hair from his belly button to the-

He gripped my wrist and pressed it down next to my head. "You wild, little thing," he scolded me with a smile. "Be patient." He moved down. He trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses along my pulse, licked the hollow at the base of my throat and above the collarbone. I closed my eyes and sighed, enjoying myself. He caressed my breasts with his lips and hands, pulling more soft sounds from me. He licked my nipple, sucked it into his hot mouth and teased it with his tongue. He did the same to the other one, and my breathing grew heavier. I felt the heat pool in my groin once again but I was patient like he told me to. I enjoyed his touches. His kisses made my toes curl. And I was curious what he'd do to me. 

When he moved down from my breasts, my nipples were stiff and red. He kept rubbing one with his fingers as he caressed my stomach with his amazing mouth. Suddenly, he bit on the soft skin of my side, and I yelped, and the sensation ran straight to my groin. He did it again, lower, and I moaned. I looked down at him and I met his eye, half-lidded and dark with desire, observing me intensely. 

"More?" he breathed against my hip bone.

"_ Yes _."

He spread my thighs and lied between them. I felt his hot breath against my sex and my heart fluttered with anticipation. I shuddered when his lips brushed the crease between my thigh and groin. It made my clit ache. Another soft kiss - a little bit closer to it. And another - so, so close… He stopped. I felt his fingers part the folds of my cunt, and I gasped when he slid the tip of his tongue over the inner lips. Slowly. Over the left one, over the right one, over the left one… He teased my entrance then, pushing his tongue in and out, just a little bit, enough to break me. I squirmed and whimpered. This sweet, sweet torture was driving me crazy. It was so good. I needed more.

I reached down with my hand and parted my folds with my fingers, right in front of his face. "Please? Please, more, Julian, please." 

I heard him groan before he gripped my hips, making me lift my legs, and pressed his tongue flat to my clit, brushing it with short, quick moves. I gripped the covers underneath me and spread my legs wider. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened my mouth, moaning and panting shamelessly. Over my screams, I could hear Julian groan as he devoured my cunt. I cried out louder. My body tensed. Pure pleasure was cursing through my veins, faster and faster, pooling in my core. Until Julian pressed two fingers up my body. Then, I burst. My back arched, my legs trembled and my inner muscles spasmed without end, and Julian kept sucking on my clit, making obscene sounds, spurring me on and on, until another, even stronger orgasm shot through me. My whole body contracted violently, my clit ached from overstimulation, my channel clenched around his beautiful, long fingers, and I was finally free.

When it was over, I saw black and slumped on the bed. I panted and shivered with aftershocks. My whole body and mind relaxed, and I laughed. I felt so good. I stretched with a deep purr, then rose on my elbows and beheld the man who gave me peace.

Julian was kneeling between my spread legs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. My eyes swiped down his heaving chest and taut abdomen to his big, stiff cock and heavy balls hung between his strong, parted thighs.

I bit my lips. I was hungry all over again. 

"Have I helped?" he asked in a hoarse voice. 

I gave him a lovely smile. "Absolutely."

He licked his lips with delight. "I'm glad. So? What now?"

My cunt clenched and I jerked gently. I purred and crooked my finger at him. He fell on his hands and knees and followed me closely when I moved up the bed. I lied down on the pillows with a happy hum, and he crawled up on me, and went straight for my lips. I kissed him back with adoration after the delightful orgasm he gave me, and spread my legs for his cock, wanting him once again. And he didn't wait to claim his reward. He moved away and looked at me when he pressed his cock up my waiting channel. He watched me close my eyes and throw my head back. Immediately, he set a fierce pace, like I did in the beginning. He put his hot body on top of mine, pinning me down with his weight. He fucked me deeply, stretching me further, making me take him. He kissed me again, moaning into my mouth and panting through his nose. I dug my fingers into his back and raised my knees to take him deeper, and he groaned and fucked me harder. Suddenly, he looked up at me and groaned and frowned. I could only imagined what he saw in me. Probably the same what I saw in him: dark eyes filled with pleasure, parted lips, messy hair and flushed, heaving chest.

Suddenly, he shuddered and panted quickly and pressed his face to the side of my neck, muffling his screams. He moaned loudly a few times, pounding into me with brutal force with each one. The moment his orgasm stopped, he slumped on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, breathing deeply.

I don't know how long we laid like this. But suddenly, way too quickly, Julian rose on his elbows. "Now, if you're not relaxed and sated," he said, still slightly out of breath. "then… well. Then, I'll have to do everything once again." 

I giggled light-heartedly. "I feel amazing. Thank you. So much."

"My pleasure." He kissed me with longing, then got up and started to put on his trousers. 

My heart sank. I sat up. "What are you doo...ing?" my question was interrupted by a yawn. I covered my mouth and laughed. 

Julian put on his second boot and looked at me, smiling sweetly. He put on his shirt and jacket. He grabbed his gloves from the bed, stuffed them in his pocket, then sat down next to me and cupped my cheek. "It's almost dawn, darling," he said softly. "and I can't stay, though I wish with my whole heart that I could."

I smiled sadly. "Will you break in again some night, my favourite burglar?" 

He grinned at me and pressed his lips to mine. I touched him and kissed him hard till I could. I had a feeling it was going to be a short kiss.

And I wasn't wrong. Julian moved away and stroked my cheek. "Get some sleep, dear [name]. I'm sure we'll meet again." He stood up, put the coat on his shoulders with a flourish and gave me one last look over his shoulder before he left.

I fell on the pillows and sighed deeply, putting out the candles. I closed my eyes in the cozy darkness and let the exhaustion take over her. But as much as I struggled to keep my mind blank, the image of debauched Julian on top of me kept returning, making my pulse speed up. I tried but I couldn't stop the memories of how his mouth felt on my cunt or how his cock fucked me open. I still could hear the sounds of him coming undone deep inside me. I realised I was reaching down to my clit. I slided my fingers over my swollen sex, still wet with my arousal and his release. I couldn't contain the moans that escaped my lips when I touched myself, thinking about his gorgeous body and voice when he asked me if I wanted more.

Yes. Yes, I wanted so much more from him.

I kept massaging my clit and pumping my fingers up my cunt, coming over and over again, but still unsatisfied, still hungry. Finally, in the morning, I was too tired to keep touching myself. I got up with a resigned sighed and went to the bathroom. My thighs were sticky. I looked in the mirror at my tousled hair, tired eyes and still flushed cheeks. I sighed again. I asked Julian to help me sleep and instead, he made me feel alive.

I should have seen that coming. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr if you want [santamalgastadora](https://santamalgastadora.tumblr.com/)


End file.
